


デカザイル

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 工地警察，人人都不務正業（不是）。
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO/Kobayashi Naoki | NAOKI, Kuroki Keiji | KEIJI/Karim Ryuta Nesmith | NESMITH, Nogae Shuhei | SWAY /Yagi Shokichi | EXILE SHOKICHI, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七夕快樂。  
> 甜蜜是他們的，狗糧是我的。

「喂，喂⋯⋯」Kenchi在睡夢中聽到Tetsuya呼喚的聲音，慢慢轉醒。  
「唔⋯⋯」  
「你的手機一直在響。」Tetsuya趴在Kenchi的臂膀裏，慵懶的嗓音明示他也是剛剛被吵醒的。  
「抱歉，吵醒你了。」Kenchi體貼地吻了吻Tetsuya額頭，才起身離床接電話。  
不一會Kenchi回到Tetsuya身邊，好好地在他臉上留了個早安吻。  
「⋯⋯要出門啦？」  
「嗯，有新消息了。」  
「注意安全。」Tetsuya抬起上半身吻住對方的唇，一如既往認真地囑咐。  
「好的，你繼續睡吧。」

Kenchi回到辦公室的時候隊裏到了幾個人，他們互相打了招呼，等人齊之前先把各自的早餐吃掉。  
「沒想到今天會蒲頭，」咬著漢堡的Omi抖了抖撂在桌上的腳，「出門的時候我差點被Ryuji撕了。」  
「怎麼，你是答應他今天約會嗎？」一旁吹著熱咖啡的Sway靠在Omi桌邊，一臉看好戲的表情。  
「之前不是太忙了一直沒見面嘛，就答應他一起逛街看電影。」Omi生氣地使勁嚼著漢堡，覺得對方也太會選日子了。  
「所以早就勸你們快點同居嘛。」Sway幾乎是幸災樂禍的，畢竟他跟Shokichi一起的時間跟Omi和Ryuji開始交往的時間相近，但兩邊的進展速度完全不一樣。  
「不同居也有不同居的好處，對吧？」Omi向在一旁默不做聲的Nes求助，得到Nes無辜表情作為回應。  
「Nes桑不同居並不是為了保持新鮮感。」Kenchi終於開口加入話題，對Nes被Keiji拒絕同居一事笑得放肆。  
「不要說我的事了，」Nes趕緊轉移話題，「怎麼還沒到啊？」  
「出門前選衣服選太久了唄。」  
「誰選衣服選太久了？」Naoto姍姍來遲，提著半打咖啡出現在眾人面前。  
「喲，今天怎麼這麼殷勤？」說著Omi就起身過去取咖啡。

人齊之後，大家就捧著咖啡打開投影螢幕開始同步最新的信息。一早回到辦公室是因為盯梢了兩個月的嫌疑人終於有動靜，據說今天下午就會跟另一個被盯上的人物接頭。  
如果這次能在接頭時抓住嫌疑人，就能順利給他入罪，簡直是千載難逢的機會。  
只可惜這日子挑得太不地道，一群人蹲點抓人回總部再交待任務情況，完成這一系列流程都得天亮了。  
出發的時候Kenchi忍不住默默嘆了口氣。  
「Kenchi桑也答應了什麼事情嗎？」  
「本來想今天可以好好地跟Te醬二人世界的。」  
「你不是天天回家之後就二人世界嗎。」Nes吐槽，沒見過這麼黏糊的。  
「那不一樣，今天過節呀。」  
「欸，沒想到Kenchi桑也會在乎這個。」Omi發出驚訝的感嘆，他以為只有Ryuji才會因為過節不能約會而生氣。  
「也不是在乎，畢竟前陣子沒什麼時間陪他。」  
「哎唷，真是相親相愛。」  
「你難道不是嗎？」Kenchi忍不住對一直在旁邊冷嘲熱諷的Nes回敬，「因為太久沒見了所以連續兩個月給你送中午飯到辦公室來，你家Keiji也很可以的好嗎。」  
「好了好了，早點出發早點回家。」等人都上了車，Naoto便一腳跺油門一手使勁掛檔，黑色的箱型車飛也似地衝了出去。  
「看來這位今天的壓力也不小喔。」Sway小聲感慨。

箱型車停在兩條街道外，Nes留在車內聯絡，Naoto帶著Omi，Kenchi帶著Sway兵分兩路向著目標地點推進。嫌疑人接頭的地點是個集裝箱卸貨區，四人都找到了相對隱匿的位置把自己藏起來，得到Nes從監控裏的位置確認。  
接下來便是漫長的等待。  
Omi撥著牛仔褲膝蓋上破洞漏出來的線頭，腰側別著的槍磕得他難受。他換了個姿勢繼續蹲著，槍管始終頂得他不舒服。  
「你動來動去幹嘛？」Naoto沒好氣地問，雙手插在兜裏，其中一隻手緊緊握著槍。  
「槍頂著我腰疼。」  
「胖了吧？胖了就不要穿這麼窄的牛仔褲。」Naoto雖然比不上Omi的身高，但作為前輩練了一身美好的肌肉作為表率，Omi被說也只好忍著。  
「Nes桑，有看到動靜嗎？」  
「沒。」  
「你不會顧著給Keiji發信息忘了盯梢吧？」  
「我在你心目中是這樣的人嗎？」  
「幾乎是的。」Kenchi明顯是等膩了，開始拿Nes解悶。  
話音剛落，Kenchi身邊的人身上就傳出來音樂聲。  
「喂！」  
「抱歉！」Sway趕緊接起電話，用氣聲向對方解釋正在任務中。  
「居然還接了。」Kenchi無語。

Shokichi的電話講得有點久，在其他人所側面瞭解到的，Shokichi的確是個會講長電話的人。Sway平時看起來人狠話不多，實際上是個很會聊天也很健談的年輕小夥。  
Kenchi實在忍不住，用手肘捅了捅Sway，讓他長話短說。  
「那我先掛了，mua mua，嘿嘿。」  
「唉。」  
「抱歉，前輩。」  
「出任務最起碼把手機調成震動吧。」  
「⋯⋯抱歉。」

任務結束得很順利。一行人壓著兩名嫌疑人回總部，交待了任務情況，在資料上簽了名。  
從總部的大門出來的時候天已經黑了。

「那，我先走了啊。」Naoto指了指停在路邊的車，車內的Naoki搖下車窗向大家打招呼。  
其他人在路邊就能看到副駕駛位上一大束的花，互相做了個嘔吐的表情。  
「啊，我也去買束玫瑰回家好了。」Omi向眾人道別，步伐看得出來心裏有多焦急。  
「你們怎樣？」Kenchi看了眼手錶，問還沒走的兩人。  
「剛才收到聯絡，我直接去Keiji家。」Nes指了指附近的地鐵站方向，示意自己先走。  
「Shokichi約了餐廳，現在過去還來得及。Kenchi桑呢？」Sway問。  
「回家。」Kenchi笑了起來，揮揮手讓Sway趕緊回去。

Kenchi拿起手機發信息。  
『我現在就回去。』  
『再不回來我要睡著啦。』  
Kenchi收起手機，想著要不要以後每天都買束花回家吧。

家裏有人等著，什麼日子都像節日。


	2. 愁吉篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設定很好玩，不能浪費。  
> 看能寫多少篇吧哈哈哈哈。

要問Sway跟Shokichi是怎麼認識的，就要從Sway的一個任務說起。  
那天Sway身穿交警制服站在烈日下，一邊假裝給面前的車輛寫罰單一邊觀察附近街道的情況。他們隊最近在跟蹤的嫌疑人據說近期隱匿在附近，曾被看到過提著便利店的塑料袋悠閒地路過。收到消息後隊裏就安排輪流盯梢，今天輪到Sway和在轉角便利店裏的臨時店員Naoto。  
「那個……」Sway身後響起一把男聲，「二丁目是這裏左轉嗎？」騎在自行車上的男子把頭髮蠟成刺蝟的樣子，配著同樣橙色的鬍子，看起來有點像外國人。  
「二丁目在你來的方向第二個路口左轉。」Sway友善地回答，擺出交警像樣的態度。  
「所以你並沒有在抄牌，而是一直盯著我來的方向啰。」  
『Sway，你那邊還好吧？』耳機裏在箱型車裏後援的Nes擔憂地問。  
「只是合理推斷，小哥你是送貨的，還是找人？」  
「我住在樓上，」橙髮的男子指了指Sway所在地方不遠處的一棟民宅，「看到你在這裏已經站了半天了。」  
「來，小哥你來，我們借一步說話。」Sway示意對方跟上，然後抓住自行車把上的手腕就往箱型車拖。  
即便他倆身高沒差多少，健碩的Sway和高瘦的男子在力量上根本不在同一水平。

「怎麼回事？」車門被拉開，橙色頭髮的男子被拽進車裏。  
「你查一下這位仁兄的身份，他說在附近的樓上看見我站了半天。」  
「喔，先生貴姓？」Nes友善地詢問。  
「等等，這是什麼情況。」  
「Naoto，出現不明人物我目前返回Xbox，over。」  
『收到。』耳機裏Naoto小聲應著，沒過多久就從便利店裏出來將大遮陽傘撐起調整擺位。  
「請出示一下駕照。」Nes向對方亮了亮擺在手邊的警員證，依舊保持友好的笑容。  
「我真的就住在樓上。」男子掏了掏短褲的口袋，鑰匙、零錢、波板糖。  
嗯，我是下來看看這位交警什麼情況的，這麼近的距離當然沒帶駕照。男子這樣說著，語氣充滿委屈。  
「抱歉，因為在執行任務。」Sway從Nes手邊順走手銬，把橙髮男子一隻手銬在車內的一條鐵柱上，「完成任務之後我會回來把你放走，現在麻煩你配合一下。」  
「這……」  
「或者你致電讓家裏人把駕照帶下來？」Nes好心提議。  
「……我一個人住。」  
「那，等會見。」Sway兩指在額邊劃出敬禮的弧度，順手拿走擺在桌板上的波板糖回到崗位。  
「啊我的草莓味……」男子發出了與頎長身形不符的委屈聲音。

Sway歸位之後Naoto就回到店裏。沒太久，Naoto向Sway和Nes發出信號，嫌疑人出現在便利店裏。Nes向隊裏發出通知，便把被铐在身邊的男子丟在一旁開始就看到的監控畫面向Sway發出指引。  
「哇，現在監控看到的畫面這麼清晰了啊。」  
「Shokichi君我勸你最好轉過頭假裝沒看到這些。」Nes好聽的男中音發出友善的警告。  
Sway離開之後Nes憑著婦女之友般的平易近人跟這名叫Shokichi的橙髮男子套到了基本情報，對方說話的腔調有點懶洋洋撒嬌似的，但意外是個誠實友好的青年。  
監控中的Sway呆在Nes指引的街角，待嫌疑人出店後轉彎就會遇上。Sway向迎面來的人沖過去，對方剛想逃跑，背後跟上的Naoto便躍起一撲，嫌疑人順利落網。  
「厲害——」Shokichi忍不住發出感慨。

Naoto銬著嫌疑人回到箱型車的時候，看到了一隻手還吊在鐵柱上的人。  
「啊你好。」Shokichi像是在茶室遇到剛認識不久的朋友一般，用略為客套的語氣打著招呼。  
「這個也要一併帶回去？」Naoto將人銬到Shokichi旁邊，不過嫌疑人當然是雙手都固定好的。  
「你認識他嗎？」Sway向著Shokichi指著嫌疑人。  
「不認識。」  
「那你究竟是來幹嘛的？」  
「我是真的在樓上看著覺得你可疑……」  
「你才可疑，跟我們回去一趟吧慢慢問。」Sway沒好氣地甩下交警的帽子在一邊，捋了捋汗濕的頭髮。  
「那什麼……」Shokichi不好意思地向Sway開口。  
「又怎麼了？」  
「我還沒吃早飯血糖有點低，剛才的波板糖可以還給我嗎？」  
聞言Sway摸了摸口袋，發現帶出去的小東西已經不在了。  
「掉了。」  
嗷嗚……橙髮的青年發出可憐的鳴叫。

嫌疑人交給總部，Shokichi被帶到詢問室。  
Nes把Shokichi的基本情報打印交給Sway就離開，剩下Sway跟肚子餓得咕咕叫的Shokichi乾瞪眼。  
「你今天在我面前出現，說是看到我在那邊逗留時間過長。」  
「是的。」Shokichi小聲回答。  
「調查到的住址的確是在那附近，但是兩周前搬入的。」  
「嗯，這有什麼問題嗎？」  
「嫌疑人大概也是兩周前開始在那附近出沒。」  
「我真的跟那個人沒有關係……」Shokichi絞著手指，低著頭語氣甚是委屈。  
「請你抬頭回答我的問題。」  
「我真的好餓……」  
「問好了你就能回去。」  
「我叫Shokichi，老家在北海道。前兩周剛搬到現在的住處。找了一份在附近的酒吧彈唱的兼職，準備找一份關於音樂的工作。」  
怪不得口音有點親切感，同樣來自北海道的Sway在心裏錘了下手。  
「下樓跟我攀談是什麼原因。」  
「練完琴之後我在陽臺歇息，看到你站在一輛車前一直沒有走開，覺得有點可疑就打算下樓問問。」  
「問了有什麼打算？」  
「如果還是可疑的話就報警。」沒想到還是個熱心的青年。  
Sway放下手裏的資料，歎了口氣。  
「你這樣做很危險，如果覺得對方可疑不應該靠近，可以直接報警向警方描述情況，我們會派人到現場確認情況的。」確定了對方的情況跟資料完全吻合，Sway終於下了對方沒有疑點的判斷。  
實話說，就他多年的經驗看來，眼前的男子也不像是個有疑點的人。不然粉紫色的T恤也太打眼了，想做什麼壞事都不容易匿藏。  
「好的我知道了。」  
「自行車在車裏，等下你跟我去領回去就行。」  
「好的。」

登記完之後，Sway帶Shokichi到停車場拿回他的自行車。  
「行了，你可以回去了。」  
Shokichi確認了下地點，好像騎車回家有點遠。  
不單如此，他出門忘了拿手機，要怎麼回家具體的路也不太清楚。  
而且，他餓了有陣子了，讓他騎這麼遠回家才能吃上東西可能會餓暈在半路。  
綜上所述，Sway決定開自己的越野車送這個好心但迷糊的傢伙回去。

「到了。」  
「謝謝你送我一趟。」  
「不客氣，以後不要這麼冒險了啊。」  
「好的。」Shokichi下車扶好了自己的自行車，停在越野車旁沒有要走的跡象。  
「快回去吧。」  
「我的草莓波板糖……」Shokichi抱怨得特別小聲，但Sway還是聽到了。  
他笑了起來，盯著眼前這個在路燈下像毛絨絨的橙毛小熊布偶一樣的高大男子，因為一根波板糖委屈了一個下午。  
「抱歉，」Sway把自己的名片遞給對方，指了指那上面的電話號碼，「你方便的時候給我電話，下次還你。」  
橙毛小熊像是終於接受這個不像道歉的示意，乖乖點了點頭，才終於轉身往民宅走去。  
「真是有趣。」Sway停不下笑意，決定在回家路上買一包波板糖。

希望裏面有多點草莓味的。


	3. 橘鐵篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水帳，自己爽。  
> 靈感來源微博的「撿喝醉的社畜回家」的梗。

1

Kenchi今天接到一個前所未有的任務，他換上一套價格還行的西裝，來到總部門口接了要照顧的領導就往料亭出發。  
沒錯——Kenchi今天要參加局裏的應酬餐會，替領導頂酒。本來他是不參加這種場合的，而且隊裏的小年輕更能喝，但領導嫌棄年輕人不夠年紀壓不住場，親口點名指定Kenchi，於是就變成了現在的狀況。  
一同出席的還有警界其他兩位高層和各自的助手，在料亭的包廂裏等了一會兒，這次的應酬對象終於出現。來人是一直有合作的法醫和精神鑑定機構的代表人，身後還跟著幾個年輕的醫生。

席間的談話Kenchi沒有留心聽，內容總是那些。  
去年承蒙關照，今年關於某些業務指定了新的醫生對應，這次帶來跟領導打個招呼。  
明明是聽起來再正常不過的光明磊落的業務，Kenchi不懂為什麼要在這種特別合適行賄的高級料亭交流。他心不在焉地轉著眼珠觀察包廂裏的裝飾品，然後就對上了面前站起來的其中一名年輕醫生的雙眼。  
「抱歉，出去抽根菸。」  
「醫生還抽煙嗎？」Kenchi聽到身邊的領導笑著問，向代表人詢問這個第一次見面的帥小夥是不是受不了這種場面。  
「Tetsuya是我的學生，求學階段就一直抽菸。讓他戒還不肯。」  
「這麼有趣嗎。」  
說著有趣的領導心裏可不這麼認為。Tetsuya回席後領導以他離開太久的理由罰了酒，後來又借著請先生多關照局裏的夥計為由，三五杯的酒水飲盡又倒滿，一點餘地都不給對方留。  
沒過多久，這位年輕的醫生漂亮的臉上便出現不自然的紅光，低著頭默默數自己有幾根手指。  
末了，還被領導一句現在的年輕人酒量真的不行帶過。

散場的時候幾位領導明顯是要帶代表人去更隱密的地方續攤，幾個助手已經先一步到二攤的地方打點，領導跟Kenchi說打車回家可以報銷便把他打發走。  
「你們誰送他回去？」陪酒的醫生裏有人問。  
「我不認識他。」  
「我也⋯⋯」  
Kenchi看著他們戴上一副特別有難處的表情，默默記住了這些臉。以後有什麼問題絕對不能找這幾個人看病。  
「我送吧，反正車費能報銷。」話沒說完人就像麻袋一樣被扔到Kenchi身上，熱熱地搭在他的肩上讓他的煩躁值又漲了一點。

把人塞進出租車後座，Kenchi的襯衫已經微微被汗打濕。坐在他身邊的醉鬼還算好對付，除了吧唧吧唧的嘴看起來就有點渴以外一直很安靜，問地址也能說出個所以然。司機把車開起之後Kenchi把窗戶稍微放下來一點，讓夜裏的風剛好撫到Tetsuya的髮梢。  
Tetsuya住的是高檔公寓，樓下有自動門，進去之後還有像酒店前台一樣的物管處。值班人員認得Tetsuya，告訴Kenchi往某個電梯去，上15樓便可。  
進電梯之後Tetsuya離開了Kenchi的攙扶，稍微整了整外套，靠在電梯壁上嘆了口氣。  
「酒醒了？」  
「本來也沒多醉，」Tetsuya摸了摸口袋，發現菸已經抽完了，剛才忘了在樓下買，「只是你們領導太記仇。」  
「當場離座也太不給面子了，幾乎等於直接告訴他——你說的東西太無聊。」  
「總之，」電梯到達後，Tetsuya首先出門，「謝謝你送我回來。」  
「嗯。」Kenchi摁著開門的按鈕，「你不會睡在門口吧？」  
「不好說，你要進來喝杯茶嗎？」

茶沒有喝上。  
Tetsuya嘴裏的乾渴感正被Kenchi滋潤著。對方濕潤的舌頭正在他的口腔裏滑動，於是Tetsuya循著本能回應，雙手自覺地攀在對方肩上。Kenchi用力將Tetsuya托起，讓原來俯身吮吻的人的雙腿夾著自己的腰。  
「臥室在哪？」Tetsuya聞言指了指，興致勃勃地繼續啃Kenchi的嘴。他很快就被放倒在床上，看著站在床沿的男人脫下微皺的襯衫，露出結實的胸膛。  
Tetsuya起身向Kenchi伸長手臂，對方便意會地靠了過來。Kenchi將Tetsuya摟在懷裏，雙唇一邊照顧他的脖頸，手摸索了一頓衣襟便將Tetsuya線條流暢的身體從襯衫中剝出來。  
Tetsuya的身體很白，皮膚上有星星點點的痣，引誘著Kenchi用舌尖將它們每顆都確認一遍。皮膚下的肌肉在刺激下微微隆起，柔韌的肢體糾纏住Kenchi讓他貼得更近。  
Kenchi跟男性做愛，這還是第一次。他看著對方從床頭櫃摸出潤滑劑和安全套，把潤滑劑倒在自己手上就往後探。Tetsuya的動作看起來很嫻熟，因為沒過多久他的臉就漲得酡紅，比方才醉酒的臉色更誘人。Kenchi貼近他，把兩人的勃起握在手裏。他聽著Tetsuya毫不遮掩地發出鼓勵般的低喘，於是加快了手上的動作。  
「等、等等⋯⋯」Tetsuya停下手，覺得自己快要不行了，連忙制止Kenchi。  
「就要到了？」Kenchi吻了吻他的臉頰，打開安全套給自己套上，示意Tetsuya引導自己。  
Tetsuya讓Kenchi躺下，他扶著Kenchi翹起的地方緩緩坐了下去。從身下的人無法忍住的嘆息中聽出了滿意度，適應後Tetsuya便緩緩提起身體再坐回去。  
像是覺得Tetsuya的節奏過於緩慢而磨人，Kenchi撐起上半身，扣住對方的腰就往下壓。  
「啊，啊⋯⋯你等⋯⋯哈！」被突然推進而猛蹭到的地方帶來一陣痙攣，興奮感讓他無法好好呼吸， Tetsuya缺氧般淺淺吸著氣，挺起胸口靠向Kenchi。  
對送過來的乳首甘之如飴地含在嘴裏，用舌尖打著圈再用力吮吸，Kenchi一邊深深地嵌入Tetsuya的身體，一邊流連在他的胸口，來不及照顧對方寂寞的雙唇。Tetsuya像缺水的魚，嘴巴在空氣中開開合合，身體被晃得只能靠雙手抓緊對方的肩背才支撐住，毫無來由覺得不甘的他低頭猛地咬了眼前的肩頭一口。  
「哎！」Kenchi疼得叫了一聲，身體一挺又進得更深。兩人都被這突如其來的動作激得頭皮發麻，止不住加大力度。  
「哈啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」Tetsuya的雙腿隨著動作張合，磨著Kenchi的側腰。Kenchi終於離開了被唾液滋潤得亮晶晶的胸口，朝著對方的唇舌靠去。  
「嗯⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」  
「叫我名字。」Kenchi帶著Tetsuya躺下轉了半圈，壓著對方就開始大幅度擺動腰身，「叫Kenchi。」  
「Ken、啊、慢⋯⋯嗯、不⋯⋯」Tetsuya隨著節奏跌出的呻吟斷斷續續地撓著Kenchi的神經，他的腿還牢牢箍著Kenchi的腰，嘴上卻求饒般讓Kenchi慢點，真是不誠實的人。  
「Tetsuya。」Kenchi湊到他耳邊低聲喚著，氣息吹在透著薄汗的脖子根，也不知道究竟是感覺微涼還是更燥熱。  
「哼嗯⋯⋯」被Tetsuya報復性的幾下收縮絞緊，Kenchi喘著粗氣往前用力頂，兩人幾乎是在較量，又像是在盡情地搾乾對方，動作是從未體驗過的激烈，已經在身體中堆積的快感又一波接著一波襲來，像漫溢的熱氣灌進體內，順著脊椎加壓噴向顱內。Tetsuya先達到高潮，圈著Kenchi腰的細腿打著顫夾緊，埋在體內的硬物在擠壓下悉數交代，對方一偏躺在了他身邊，非常紳士地沒有壓在Tetsuya身上。  
餘韻還縈繞著Tetsuya的身體，Kenchi慵懶地用手背撫過他皮膚的動作都讓他發顫。汗水在清涼的空氣中蒸發，高潮後軟綿綿的身體緩緩靠向身邊的熱源，Tetsuya終於撐不住閉上了雙眼。

Tetsuya在窸窸窣窣的聲音中轉醒，看了一眼鬧鐘才6點不到。昨晚在他身上留下美好感覺的人站在床邊穿衣服，看到Tetsuya醒過來便靠過去吻他的額頭。  
「今天還有工作，我先回家。」Kenchi這樣說著，鼻尖還流連在Tetsuya的髮中。  
「又不是情侶，要走快走親什麼親。」Tetsuya嗓音還很沙啞，不知道是睡眠被打斷還是昨晚叫得太狠的緣故。  
Kenchi對他的態度不以為意，笑著扣好了衣服便往外走。

2

Tetsuya下午只有一個預約，結束後就能早點下班。前天因為陪領導吃飯的事情打亂了他的計畫，本來要到店裏取的東西到現在還沒拿到。他看了一眼手錶，用內線電話通知門口的護士讓病人進來。  
「您好，初次見面。」Tetsuya從新來的病人的預約信息中抬頭，看見了昨天清晨還見過的面孔。  
「你好，不是初次見面了。」  
「Tachibana Kenchi，先生。」  
「是的，Tetsuya醫生。」  
「請坐。看了一下您的自述，是通過警局推薦過來進行輔導的。」  
「對。我對兩天前見過的人念念不忘，但沒能有機會要到對方的聯絡方式。」  
「Kenchi先生，在這裏我是醫生，有需要遵守的職業操守。」  
「我了解，所以希望醫生能引導我走出這個會心浮氣躁影響工作的困境。」  
「已經三十有多的人了，為了一晚的對象影響工作實在不合適。」  
「這跟年齡沒關係，Tetsuya醫生有什麼好的建議嗎？」Kenchi身體前傾，雙臂壓在大腿上，擺出焦急想要得到答案的肢體語言。Tetsuya盯著他的臉，彷彿在考慮著什麼，好一陣沒有開口。  
「醫生？」  
「既然能約到這裏，你肯定能知道電話吧。打來找一下我不就好了？」  
「要怎麼跟前台說，我是Tetsuya醫生前天晚上的一夜情對象？」  
「我又不是不記得你的名字。」Tetsuya把手裏的病歷甩在地上，發出清脆的聲響，「何況，我也沒有那麼多一夜情對象。」  
「我錯了。那就是醫生不太滿意我那天的表現所以不把聯絡方式告訴我？那我現在上訴還來得及嗎？」  
「不要叫著我醫生說這種話！」況且你也沒問我要聯絡方式，Tetsuya腹誹著。  
「醫生你說我要怎麼辦才好呀。」  
「這就是你的方式？來我診所裏講這些。」  
「你知道我是什麼職業的，」看出來Tetsuya被逗得微慍，Kenchi換上一副認真的表情，「有時候過了今天就不知道明天會如何，我總得抓緊時間呀。」  
Tetsuya一下子被堵得無法接話。他知道Kenchi是刑警，但具體做什麼有多大風險卻無法了解。  
「不嚇你了，」Kenchi笑了笑緩和氣氛，擺出剛才只是開玩笑的表情，「如果你願意，就請聯繫我。」他把自己的名片放到Tetsuya手邊的茶几上，看著對方仰起頭投過來的眼神透著擔心，本想離開又坐了回去。  
「我們的隊會接各種特殊的任務，」Kenchi小聲開口，對方是警隊指定的心理治療機構負責人，談及工作上的事情只要不涉及細節都不會構成問題，「通常都不是什麼危險的事情，但也不像其他隊那樣有可預計的風險。」  
「嗯。」  
「我說真的，不是在開你玩笑。」  
「我知道。」Tetsuya想著今晚要是再不去取預約的東西就不知道什麼時候再有空了，又想著要是讓這個人離開回頭再聯繫，對方是不是就會誤解他的意思。  
「我這兩天都在想你。」  
「我也是。」  
「我想⋯⋯你什麼？」Kenchi看著對方漂亮的臉蛋漸漸泛紅，明明那晚放得很開，現在講半句連調情都算不上的話卻這樣嬌羞。  
「你聽見了。」  
「那⋯⋯」  
「今天你是最後一個預約，接下來我沒有別的安排。」Tetsuya把話講得夠清楚了，要怎麼做就看Kenchi的領悟力。  
「走吧，現在補個第一次約會還來得及。」  
「可以先繞個路嗎？我有包預約的咖啡豆要取。」  
「行，繞多遠都可以。」  
「還有，不許跑來診所。」工作和私生活要分清，作為醫生他可不能跟自己的病人交往。  
「遵命，Tetsuya醫生。」  
聽見Kenchi這麼說，Tetsuya還是很想捶他一頓。


End file.
